Ring Around The Rosy
by BatThing
Summary: Children are being murdered, and Batman and Batgirl are out of town, this leaves it up to Nightwing, Robin, and Alfred. Yet, the simple question to think over is that Tim is only a child himself...
1. Chapter one

"Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past me I will turn to see fear's path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." ~Frank Herbert, 'Dune'  
  
"Let her GO!" I screamed, running at the men who stood at a distance.  
  
The men seemed uncaring, and I saw the fear in the girl's eyes. She looked like a ghost as she stood with the gun up to her temple. It was in slow motion, yet I was going faster then ever before. I saw the slight glimmer of a tear run down her cheek, slow and calm. Only around 10 years old and – BAM! I watched in horror as the girl fell to the ground, blood over her light blue dress and over her face which held graved in it youth's innocence. I stopped, looking up at the men. The man with the gun lifted it, I paused as the shot rang through the night mist, and I saw the bullet ripping through the air. I opened my mouth to yell-  
  
I jerked my head up and looked around. The air was damp and the night was well in motion, settled in and warding off morning for another good 3 or 4 hours. I breathed hard and felt the beads of sweet drip off my forehead. I was in bed, and shook slightly even though I myself was hot. I was tangled in the sheets and shook as I began to unwrap them. I slid out of bed, and felt my bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. It brought a cruel reality waking, and I ignored the urge to get back, hidden beneath the welcoming and comforting sheets. They beckoned me to come at them as I slowly paced for my window. It was open, allowing a warm spring breeze to flow gently in. I found it chilling as I looked upon the city which was as bright as day. The buildings illuminated a glowing presence. I felt my raven black hair sticking to my forehead. It was the third time this week for that dream, and I was about to go mad. The little girl was no link to me, nor the men. They were all flickers, paintings in a nightmare.  
  
The night was thick with the smells that were familiar and that were well known to me. I welcomed them openly, yet kept an open mind. Outside I heard the deadly stillness, telling me even the crickets had gone to bed and I should too. Yet that proved difficult at the moment.  
  
  
  
"I don't think you trust in my, suffrage of suicide, I cry, when angels deserve to die. Father into your hands I commend my sprit, father into your hands, why have you forsaken me? In your eyes forsaken me? In your thoughts forsaken me? In your heart forsaken me?" ~System of A Down, Chop Suey~  
  
[pic]  
  
1 Ring Around The Rosy…  
  
By: The Batthing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman characters that are listed in this story. For Batman you look to Bob Kane, he is the genius; I am just trying my best to learn his skills of the art…  
  
Warning: (Rating PG-13) this is not my usual type of writing, which you might have seen on other sites. So if you are not much into action I would not suggest this… Do not look for much humor involved like my others- Batthing  
  
*This story clashes with "Return of The Joker!" I'm not all that great of a fan with Batman Beyond, sorry, but hey, its ok if you are! Just don't expect me to follow some guidelines, cause I ain't gonna write about Batman Beyond, this is The New Batman Adventures. Sorry, hard feelings, (and the feelings are there for a good reason! Personal matter, but pleeeease don't get all 'grrred' at me cause I don't enjoy the dude, if you do then fine, I'll even tell you some of the best places to read about him.)  
  
Also, the end to this story is pretty low, I couldn't think of anything better. So any suggestions then holler, even though its done doesn't mean I can't revise it!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Another gory death down in Gotham Western Harbor, and it seems that this will not be the last. The police have found no new evidence over these murders and are still on the search. Commissioner Gordon had this to say-."  
  
"My men will keep searching for those who have performed this act against Gotham herself. We will find these people and have them brought to justice. The search is far from ended. The children who were murdered will soon rest in peace."  
  
I watched the television screen and knew well enough that it was far from over. My dreams seemed to become more and more frequent and I was beginning to wonder what was real and what was a dream. I slowly stood, hearing footsteps of someone entering the room.  
  
"Master Timothy, good to see you are up." It was Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler.  
  
I smiled, or tried to. "Yeah-."  
  
"How was your rest? Good I presume?" Alfred questioned as he cleared away yesterdays papers that lay on the desk in the sitting room. His eyes looked upon me, truthfully wanting to know.  
  
"It was good."  
  
Alfred took my words in as good news. "Thrilled to hear it young sir- now if you will excuse me I must go and prepare breakfast." He took his cue and left the room, just as he had came. I watched the man leave and wondered what I should be doing. Bruce and Barbara had left for the country of Germany, tracing and tracking Rä's Al Ghül. They had left Gotham in Dick's and my hands and all that came along with her. I brought a hand slowly to my temple and felt where the gun had been resting on the girl's own in my dream.  
  
I turned my clouded black eyes onto the T.V screen, and looked hard at it in silence. It showed the newest victim in her present state. She was a girl around 12 years old. Her face was streaked with fear and confusion. I looked slowly away, shifting my eyes, shaking my head as I did so.  
  
"Young Tiffany Brier's parents have offered almost ten thousand dollars towards the capture of these men. Their loss was hard, and they say they will not see another innocent child wounded horribly."  
  
I placed a hand to my forehead and brought my fingers through my hair. It was getting to be worse and worse, and I knew that the money would do little to help. Whoever was doing this had a mind to hide, and they considered it an art. They honored it, and worked it well. These men would not be found so easily, they had something going for them. Something that would make people turn suspicion and overlook them. It was someone who people would least expect to be doing this nightmare.  
  
"Master Tim." Alfred called from the kitchen. "Master Dick is on the phone, he wishes to have a word."  
  
I stood and picked up the phone that lay on the table. "Got it Alfred!" I clicked the phone on and nodded. "Dick?"  
  
"Hey Tim, how are things going over there?" the voice of Dick Grayson questioned with a light chuckle.  
  
"Good enough, I was watching the news, new kid Dick."  
  
There was a low cough, a disturbed cough showing discomfort. "Tim, this isn't right, I have been searching, and I am not Bruce. I haven't a clue about who or where, or, or, anything like that!"  
  
"Hey, calm down." I ordered, he was overworking again, not unusual. He and Bruce were alike, and if knew something about one, I knew something about the other. Bruce loved to overwork, work all night, not sleep, get annoyed, anxious. "We are gonna find them. It's just time, we need time."  
  
"Don't have it Tim."  
  
I nodded, "trust me I know. There is no link. All these kids are from all around Gotham. I mean rich, poor, small or large, male or female. There is no link!" I knew my own voice sounded anxious as I spoke to him. "None at all."  
  
"It could be some messed up person Tim, you know how that is." Dick told me with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Its not Dick, I do know how it is, and some messed up person wouldn't have the brains to elude these cops this long… and us for that matter." I told Dick with an angered voice that seemed unsure. "I just hope we can catch them before the night is over."  
  
Dick seemed to pause for a while. "I hope we do too, before they strike another home." He paused strangely again. "Tim."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He heaved a sigh, showing worry. "Do you think, I mean, your what, 14?"  
  
"Dick, I'm 15... I'll be fine."  
  
Dick grunted. "Ok, well, just an idea. Be careful…see you tonight!" He hung up quickly, trying to act tough even though he might be breaking down this very moment.  
  
I repeated his motion, hanging up, and turned back to the television. "Time to find out who or WHAT you are!"  
  
  
  
The night was still, and seemed that the city was asleep. Fewer cars roamed the open city streets and the city's buildings were dull due to little light. Weather it was fear or something else I knew not. Nightwing was crouched beside me, and he to seemed disturbed. His back was arched and his head hung down, looking gray at the city below him.  
  
"There all scared, at least those with kids."  
  
I shrugged slowly, not knowing if he was right or if he was wrong. All I knew was that with less people on the street that could make our job easy and hard both at the same time. Less people would be out to help one another, less light. Yet there would be less people to harm. I sighed, not knowing which I wanted more. "Think we should head down to The Western Harbor?" I looked up at him, and saw through my mask he seemed unsure.  
  
"Yeah, lets get going." Then with his words he shifted, standing then with a short movement I watched as his gliders appeared. He smiled at me then leaped off the building. Gliding towards the Harbor.  
  
I jammed a gloved hand into my utility belt and pulled out a grappling hook. Then followed him, jumping off the building, letting the sudden air bring my eyes to water. I hoped that we could end this tonight, yet found it hard to believe we would.  
  
  
  
The only noise in the dark alley was the scurrying of rats, moving quickly out of our way. Nightwing took the lead, and I was behind him. It had rained lightly earlier so small puddles illuminated the concrete ground. I could smell the unpleasant aroma of wet dog. It was thick in the air and hung about the both of us, unwanted. Ahead was a slight glow of light, weather it be fire or an electric light I did not know, but I felt a small movement on my leg and looked down to see a rat climbing up my leg. I quickly reached down and brushed it off. It bit my finger, but did not manage to get through the glove as it left. I frowned, disliking the harbor all the more.  
  
Voices were heard ahead of us and I struggled to listen. Nightwing had stopped walking and seemed to be trying to figure out what was being said, as was I. I listened in silence, yet the conversation turned out to be nothing to concern us. Nightwing signaled to me, then he dissolved into the shadows. I stood, waiting in silence, watching with my shifting eyes for anything or anyone. I felt another rat trample across my foot and I gulped, they seemed to be everywhere.  
  
Soon enough I saw Nightwing coming back through the shadows, he seemed unconcerned as he came towards me. I turned and headed back the way we had came, knowing that is what he wanted. We soon came into the open, yet empty, street. He looked hard at me and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, they knew nothing."  
  
I nodded, already knowing that much by his expression. "We keep going... Alfred is running some tests."  
  
Nightwing gave an unearned nod in my direction, and then pulled out a grappling hook, he shot it off, as I did the same, following his motions. The two of us headed away, to another area of the Harbor.  
  
  
  
It was now one o'clock in the morning… nothing. The night seemed found of hiding what it wanted to and exposing things it did not. I frowned slightly and looked towards Nightwing who grunted. He too was becoming restless by the time that moved so quickly and gave us nothing to look at. It was like something out of a nightmare, where someone is chasing you and you can't move, your just running in place. Yet for this I was trying to catch something, yet I was running in place as they simply walked away. I looked towards Nightwing, wondering what he was thinking.  
  
"I don't understand what to do, where to go, what to say… I'm lost in this whole situation Robin. I haven't a clue on what these men are doing." Nightwing explained to me with a frown, bringing up lines from stress on his forehead.  
  
I nodded slowly, as I felt the light breath of the wind on the side of my face, cooing slightly and peacefully at me. The sky was now a dark red, the clouds had cleared and pulled back reviling the beautiful polluted Gotham sky above, reaching to the heavens where a few stranded stars were splotched about scarcely. I too did not know what to say, or how to say, what I should say.  
  
Nightwing was about to speak when a light 'beep' came through the stillness. I looked down at my belt and then back up at Nightwing. "It's Alfred, he might have something." Then with those words I thrust a gloved hand into my utility belt and pulled out the small connection I held with the Batcave. "Alfred?"  
  
There was a thick static, then a light voice that seemed airy due to the low connection. "Master Robin, it seems I have uncovered some information, if you might come home and see this for yourself?"  
  
I sighed a frustrated sigh, but appealed. "I'll be there Alfred, give me a few minutes."  
  
"Of course sir." Then with that he clicked off and left me to Nightwing.  
  
"Well," was the first word Nightwing managed, "I guess you had better start off dude, find out what's happening, and then get in contact with me. I'll keep watch of the docks."  
  
I smiled, and nodded, causing my hair to fall out of place, even though it was terribly messed up due to the wind. "I'll tell you, call you tonight." Then with those words I sailed off into the air leaving Nightwing.  
  
  
  
I arrived into the cave around half an hour later, the screeching bats sounded off my appearance with their own grand ways. I found Alfred working at the Batcomputer and obliged my way to his side. He had up all the names of the children who were hit, the date, the time, how, and where. I remained silent, knowing perfectly well he knew I was there and would explain in due time.  
  
"Master Tim, it appears that I have found a code, and do not know whether or not to believe it." Alfred began in a slow voice, he seemed disturbed and I remained silent, allowing for him to make a sequel. "Look at all the street and alley names."  
  
I nodded, and looked them over. "So, there isn't anything that I see that stands out-."  
  
He smiled, looking up at me. "I took to liberty the right to look up information on these streets young sir. Here are the few code names some hold, now look at them decoded and tell me what you see." He clicked onto the maximize button and a new screen popped up. I scanned over it.  
  
"Alphabetical order."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, they all are alphabetized." He paused, and for a good reason. "I do not know if this is a start, but I think that they might be sick enough to leave behind clues. Master Tim, the only criminal who does that is-."  
  
I quickly cut in, seeing what he was driving at. "The Joker."  
  
Alfred was about to reply, but was cut off due to a sudden loud beeping. I jerked my head at the noise and watched as Alfred shook his head and pulled up another screen. "Police report sir, if you do not mind."  
  
"I'm waiting Al." I watched as a few lines raced across the screen, then heard the voice I recognized, it belonged to Montoya, a police detective.  
  
"We have another child down, found in the Western harbor, body was found on Freeman Street. A female, age 13, she is unidentified."  
  
I looked at Alfred, then stripped off my mask, and tossed it to the ground.  
  
"Police back-up is not needed, but we will need Corner's to investigate the body."  
  
I listened as a reply came through telling Montoya that help was on the way.  
  
"I'll contact Nightwing and tell him to get over here." I grumbled as I scoffed my foot against the rock floor. "Screwed up psycho's, wait till I get my hands-."  
  
  
  
"So, the street names are as followed then, Abner's alley, real name is Allhelm Alley. Brokers Street, Caudle Alley, Dormer Alley real name would be Graham Alley, and now Freeman Street." Dick reported to Alfred and I as we sat at the small table located in the Batcave. "That means if the guess is right and this person, or peoples are leaving hints then the next place to strike would be a street or Alley starting with the letter 'G'." He frowned. "There are going to be hundreds in the Harbor."  
  
I frowned, scanning the information. "Let's bring them all up shall we?"  
  
Alfred nodded, and walked towards the computer, starting on the search.  
  
"Try for an Alley Al!" I quickly added, "just a lucky guess."  
  
"Luck, ha, we can't rely on luck." Dick smirked in almost a mock. "We have to be on the dot, or not at all."  
  
I ignored his comment, choosing not to mention all his faults.  
  
"Masters, there are 30 total streets and alleys!" Alfred told us in a disturbed manner, knowing we could not cover that many.  
  
Dick shook his head, cursing under his breath. "How do we plan to do this?"  
  
I remained silent, a good response, and thought the question over. I licked my dry lips and looked up at Dick, a blank expression. "We get back- up, how else?"  
  
His jaw hung slightly at my answer. "BACKUP? You mean involve the police, Bruce wouldn't-."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not Bruce, if you have a better plan lets hear it!" I snapped angrily, I was getting more and more peeved by his attitude. "We can't do this alone!"  
  
"Alfred, maybe we should call Bruce." Dick began, he sighed, showing that he was listening to my words. "See what he says, and then take Tim's plan if we must."  
  
I gave a nod, and then managed a small smile, which he returned.  
  
  
  
"The listing's of streets are at a high of thirty." Dick said with a growl as he scanned over the information again. "A good deal of those 30 is alleys, more than half."  
  
I looked at the paper and frowned deeply. "Alfred pulled up 3 streets with code names that start with 'G'. That makes 33 all together."  
  
"That means we only can cover two of those streets and alleys top, ourselves." Dick said, as he looked hard at me. "Which leads to-."  
  
I nodded. "Us calling up the police."  
  
"This isn't going to go very well, in the Batman's list of busts." Dick said with an arched eyebrow, he sighed. "But spare me the lecture, I know we aren't Bruce." He thrust the paper onto the desk and buried his face into his hands. "So… what time is it?"  
  
I smiled slowly at his response, and turned around to take a look at the clock. It read in bright red numbers. "Five in the morning."  
  
He groaned and pouted towards my direction. "It feels like it's been only two hours since we started out dude."  
  
"Master Tim, and Master Dick. I have prepared some hot coco for you." Alfred said as he strolled towards us, holding a tray with two steaming cups of the chocolaty liquid.  
  
I gladly welcomed it, and took a nice warm mug from the tray. "Thanks Alfred, I could definitely use this."  
  
"I am quite aware of that fact young sir." He replied as he handed Dick a mug.  
  
Dick gave a smile and a nod, and then took a sip. "Ok, back to business. We call Gordon tonight, or, we'll make an appearance at his office. "  
  
I nodded at the statement and then frowned. "I need to get some sleep today, just like two hours, what do you say to that?"  
  
"Tim, you have no idea how much I agree with that!" He gave a wink to prove his point, and then stood. I followed his lead and stretched my arms over my head, then lowered them slowly, feeling my head spin slightly. Dick grinned and dodged for the stairs. "Dibs on the guest room, we'll, one of them anyway!"  
  
I smiled slightly, even though the joke wasn't all that funny and then thanked Alfred for all his help, racing after Dick so I could get to bed and sleep before tonight came.  
  
  
  
The sun had set and I looked up into the full glowing moon that rested in its heavenly position above my head. It's loftily presence aloud light on the dark alley where I stood in silence. The shadows surrounded me and breathed slightly of their presence, wishing me to know. I heard them, and became one of them, breathing as they did, and moving with them in their own splendor of darkness. They held an acute dampness about them, and I could taste it on my lips.  
  
It was 9 O'clock and I was dressed as Robin, taking my assigned position as I had been assigned. Nightwing was a few miles down, as were many others, hiding in the shadows, as was I. I prayed with grace that we were right and that all would end tonight, weather it was with my hands or someone else's. Not another scream should be heard, and I took that fact in well.  
  
If The Joker was behind this it could mean more trouble then we wanted to have tonight, he was a murder who had not mind, nor heart. He killed for glory, fame, and fun. He killed for money, and most of all he killed for a laugh, proclaiming the matter as 'funny', and not serious. He would not pause at a chance to kill again, be it a child, a policeman, or I.  
  
The tone was set, and no longer would it brighten only dim. A chill went up my spine as I waited in silence, and I began to earn the right to have the eerie feeling that the killer would join into my alley, and do his gut wrenching work here. The vision filled my head of the girl in the light blue dress, of her tears, and then of her blood. I looked straight ahead, not yielding my stillness. I was sworn to this, and I held to the oath I had taken to protect Gotham's own people. Then there was the noise…  
  
It rang through my ears, sounding off the alarm of the presence of someone around me. I heard their uneven breaths all around me. I heard their own folly sounding off like a gun beside my ear. Then I heard a whisper of a shallow voice, then a low cry of fear, a child's cry. I turned slowly and saw what I had been waiting to see since the murdering spree had begun. Yet I did not want to see it, I wanted to just leave it lying where it was.  
  
The 11-year-old boy on his knee's, arms tied and, wrists bound, cutting him, blood seeping from the deep tied wrists. His shaggy brown hair clamping to his head due to fear, his clothes clinging to his body, and his body shaking due to the lack of knowlage on why this was happening to him. Then beside him was a figure, tall and black, hidden and not afraid, not a single care. I moved forward, staring hard at the figure, I knew he saw my eyes glowing at him in a deep glare of anger. I knew he probably didn't care that I was there ready to stop him. Right now, all he thought was that he could do anything.  
  
"Robin… so glad to see you about and ready. I saw all your friends around in the other alleys…the fools."  
  
I recognized the voice and took in a deep breath, filling my lungs, and then releasing the air from them. "What are you doing? What do you think you are doing?" I hissed as I pushed hard on the ground.  
  
I watched as the white smile appeared. "Why my boy, making a trap."  
  
I paused at his words, taking them in, starting to understand.  
  
He raised a gun. "I caught you."  
  
He fired, and I gasped foolishly. The bullet ripped through the air splitting the mist aside. I plunged to a fall, and felt the bullet tear wickedly into my leg, snapping into the muscle and piercing the bone. Then, another echoing blast, I felt blood fly from my mouth as the bullet grasped into my chest, peeling away the skin. I raised a head, looking up at the boy. The boy was on his knees, looking at me, wondering what happened to the hero, why wasn't he saved.  
  
The Joker knelt beside me, taking my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "What should I do? Oh, what should I do?"  
  
I shook my head slowly, feeling the blood in my mouth making a steady stream down my chin, down my neck…  
  
He rubbed his thumb through it, and held it up, then smiled.  
  
  
  
Nightwing looked around the dark alley where Robin had been assigned to keep guard. Yet Robin was not there, only a figure, lying on the ground, unconscious or dead. Nightwing knelt beside the young boy and smiled a smile of relief, seeing that the boy was alive and breathing.  
  
He stood and looked behind him and then it caught his eyes, the red streaks of blood, gory gnashed out into words…"Ha-Ha"… Nightwing stood, stunned.  
  
  
  
I awoke with a yell, letting out pain, and discomfort. I slowly sat up, feeling the cold cement floor beneath me. It chilled my body thoroughly as I sat up, groaning in pain. My chest and leg both were bandaged. Showing that they had been attended to and fixed by a doctor. I looked around and saw that I was in a cell; all around me was the dampness of an underground jail. I saw water clinging on the walls and smelled the unpleasant aroma of death, like an animal had just died and was starting to rot, to decay.  
  
I turned around due to the clanging of metal and watched as Harley Quinn came skipping down the hall, carrying keys in her hand. She smiled at me, and paused in front of the cell. "Hello! Glad to see you are awake… finally. You have been out for almost a whole week."  
  
"Where is The Joker, Harley?" I demanded as I clung to the bars with all my might not caring over her words. "Why am I here!"  
  
She giggled and smiled once more. "Puddin' wants to finish business." She nodded and smiled even wider. "He is busy, but I'm gonna' tell him that you're up!" She then waved and dashed off, leaving me in the stillness that I had been living in before.  
  
I waited for half an hour before any sounds came through again. They were footsteps, feet padding against the hard and wet ground. I saw him, in full costume, and beside him Harley, dangling her body all over him as the two strolled towards my cell.  
  
"So Bird Boy, I'll give you two guesses why you are here!" The Joker said to me as he stopped in front of my cell, looking hard into my eyes.  
  
I gnashed my teeth at his words in mock anger. "You want Batman's identity!"  
  
He laughed the high-pitched laugh, and Harley joined in with him, making a terrible chorus of shrill noises. "Sorry, wrong-o. It has nothing to do with The Batman's identity, but it does have everything to do with you!" He patted Harley on the head and she gushed at him. "You are not the real, original Robin. No, I destroyed him. You are not him."  
  
I remained with the silence, catching on to what the Joker was saying.  
  
"Batman needed a new partner so he got you." The Joker smiled a hideous smile my way. "But what happens if all Batman's little birdies go bye-bye? What will the Batman do?"  
  
Harley kissed her 'Puddin' on the cheek. "Why, he'll go MAD!"  
  
Joker nodded and slapped her lightly on the cheek. "I think that's all little Robbie needs to know for now. He needs to get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day." Then the two turned around and left me taking in all the words.  
  
  
  
Dick waited patiently on the phone as it rang loudly, creating a terrible hissing noise through his ears. It was soon stopped as he heard the voice of Barbara Gordon answer. "Hello?"  
  
"Barbara, It's Dick, I need to talk to Bruce." Dick said into the phone in a quick manner showing the importance of the call.  
  
Barbara was at a pause for a short while before she answered. "What happened?"  
  
"The Joker happened."  
  
There was an awkward silence. "Who did he get?"  
  
"Tim."  
  
Once again the silence that seemed to be eerie as it held through. Then another voice picked up. "Dick?" It was Bruce Wayne's own voice that spoke, and Dick gave a sigh that seemed clam and well held. "The Joker has Tim, and I can't find him alone, plain and simple. I need help."  
  
"Dick, Rä's Al Ghül is on the edge here, he has been at this plan for months. I mean, bomb the world plan. I can't come over, but I can send you help. Barbara will be here in a matter of days."  
  
Dick gritted his teeth at the response, even though he knew what Bruce was saying was understandable. Yet he didn't know the world, he knew Tim. "Make it hours, I don't care how, its going to be night soon and who knows when the maniac will strike." He slammed down the phone, ignoring a chance for a response. He needed the help, and now.  
  
  
  
It was soon enough time, or they said it was. I had been searching all night for a plan, yet did not find one in the least amount. My mind seemed fuzzy, as I tried to sort through my thoughts. The Joker came down soon enough, wearing his regular apparel, looking at me through his beady, black eyes. His pale skin seemed to be even paler down here.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" He questioned through a giggling hiss.  
  
I glared at him. "Anything to get out of this pure sewer whole!"  
  
He frowned, but then broke into a smile. "Fear is a mind controller my boy. FEAR!" Then with that he pulled me out of the cell and dragged me along behind him down the long hall. I went through breathing failure at first, but slowly I was able to wheeze in the air. This was the first time I had moved in a long time. My chest throbbed pitifully and I gritted my teeth together so I would not show the pain, which shook into my whole body in its own state of horror, yet I pushed it aside, into oblivion. "How to kill a robin bird?"  
  
I ignored the comment as I felt his nails cutting into my skin, through the flesh. Blood collected around his fingertips and he made no sign of caring, I hated this mad man.  
  
"Harley, get the signal ready to call up ol' Batty Boy~!" he began to giggle at his words. "It'll be a night to remember." The Joker turned and looked at me. "For all of us."  
  
  
  
Nightwing and Batgirl stood looking at the city as a whole, not a section that could escape their powerful eyesight. They glared at it, so it seemed, with all the anger they could muster, like a bad dream before you die.  
  
Nightwing raised his head into the pit of darkness that stretched far above his head. He spoke one word. "There."  
  
Batgirl too, raised her head and saw it. The bright light that shone as the Batsignal, yet it was in the wrong area of the city. "The Joker?"  
  
Nightwing nodded. "Lets move."  
  
The short conversation drove the two off the roof and into a pitiful fall that brought the wind speeding and screaming at them in horror. They just pushed it aside with their own personal strength and went into their nightly shift of chaos. Knowing fear, pain, and humiliation, yet they pronounced it as nothing to them. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman characters, DC Comics and Kids WB holds all rights.  
  
RING AROUND THE ROSYII:  
  
By: The Batthing  
  
  
  
The Joker stood grinning, and beside him was Robin, crumpled into a limp form, pressing against The Jokers side for support. He was unconscious and unaware of the fact of where he was, or what was about to happen.  
  
The Joker knew though, and stood with full anticipation, waiting for that moment where he could strike him enemy who he has been luring in all these years. The Joker knew that this act of his, might draw Batman over the edge. Then Batman could see his world. The Joker laughed, breaking into a terrible fit of giggles, drool dripped from the corner of his mouth, wetting his lips to a certain degree. He raised a head, face the clouds themselves, laughing louder and louder. He gasped for breaths, yet continued into his rage of laughter. Sounding off his army of horror across his beautiful streets of Gotham. He felt Robin move, and grasp onto his side. "You are awake? Good, because he is here."  
  
I looked up at the Joker, waking up, and then looked at what he was looking at. I would have gladly run free, yet the wires that were tied around my wrists; cutting through my skin prevented it. I could see the shadowy figure of Nightwing and Batgirl a few buildings away, and saw that they saw The Joker and I.  
  
"Harley, here they come!" The Joker screamed.  
  
Harley, dodged up the stairs holding a gun, she aimed it at the two figures. "Let see 'em try and get us, huh, Mr. J?"  
  
The Joker laughed, then stretched out his neck and began to yell. "Oh Bats, I know you are around! You wouldn't send your partners to do the dirty work while you sit back and relax would you?" he paused horribly, and then laughed. "NO!"  
  
Harley cocked the gun; she kept her eye on the two unmoving figures across the street.  
  
I struggled slightly, and then relaxed due to pain and callousness. It was pointless to resist, for what could I do? I had gotten caught in the first place. I had been foolish enough to let this happen. I raised me head higher, and felt the hot sticky blood clinging to my face where The Joker had hit me trying to knock me unconscious. It had taken a few blows before the plan had worked, and my whole head now was throbbing with pain. I could taste the blood in my mouth accumulating and swimming about as if it lived there. I didn't bother to spit it out I simply swallowed the liquid. Ahead of me I saw the two-clouded misty figures that I recognized. Batgirl and Nightwing, and I knew Batman was not here; I was slightly surprised that the Joker didn't recognize that fact.  
  
The Joker smiled and then pushed me forward, I gritted my teeth, feeling the wires cutting deeper into my skin as I moved slightly. "Ever fly without wings?"  
  
I grunted at the question, knowing quite well what he meant by it. I felt his hand strike into my side, and then felt him push me forward even further. Down below was nothing, not a single car, nor a single human about. All that was there was the eerie silence that filled the whole street with its unpleasant aroma. Then came the wind, the type of short, yet pleasant breeze that smiled at you, and brought back the memories, which you seemed to have forgotten. They all stood there, and I looked ahead and saw them, at gunpoint, under the mercy of Harley and The Joker. I frowned at them, and remained silent, knowing this all would turn out with The Joker losing, even if it meant my death in the process.  
  
Nightwing turned to Batgirl slowly, "when he is about to throw Robin, you attack. I'll go after him."  
  
Batgirl looked into his eyes. "Nightwing, you know that The Joker will catch me leaving. He'll do something, he's a MANIAC!"  
  
Nightwing nodded. "Trust me I know, but I think he wants Batman, not Robin, not you, not me." There was a pause, and then Nightwing nodded. "You going sit around all day, or go and help Tim?"  
  
"I want to do the right thing Nightwing, but if I help Tim your way, then Tim could very well die." She shook her head. "Then what?"  
  
Nightwing frowned at her answer to his order, he wasn't Batman, he didn't know what to do, how to do it, or what to say in the order. "Batgirl, we don't have much time."  
  
"Then ASK him!" Batgirl hissed to Nightwing in pure anger, she looked hard at him in a glare. "Cause if you don't, then I will."  
  
Nightwing spat on the ground. " Screw it all Batgirl, you always did have to present an argument!"  
  
Batgirl smiled at him slowly. "Watch your mouth."  
  
"Joker, what do you want?!" Nightwing demanded, as he yelled to the mad man across the street.  
  
Joker laughed. "Oh, I want Batman, I want him."  
  
"Batman is not here, you should know he wouldn't cower in the shadows!"  
  
The Joker waved his arms, as if signaling to the two. "I want The Batman to fall on his knees, I want his Gotham to feel pain, but most of all. I want the spirit of the Bat to be forever forgotten." He smiled a wide struck grin. "I'll take this number alone boys."  
  
Nightwing looked at Batgirl, waiting for some type of order, he got none but silence, and a confused expression.  
  
"Batgirl, get to work, NOW! No time to play around! I want this to happen like it didn't!" Nightwing growled out his order at her.  
  
Batgirl ignored a reply, and leaped off the building disappearing from sight. Nightwing stood tall, letting the wind hit him full blast.  
  
"Joker, you are a Psycho!" Nightwing growled. He then leaped off the building, gliding towards The Joker and Harley.  
  
The Joker laughed. "Harley, you suppose the hawk might fall if he had no wings?"  
  
Harley smiled and nodded. "Right-o, Puddin'!" she pointed her gun towards the gliding figure.  
  
"Wait, lets make it more interesting, what do you do when he was Robin falling, along with him?" The Joker smiled, "Batgirl can't save them both, can she?"  
  
Harley gave an odd look, but smiled slightly. "No Puddin'."  
  
The Joker bent down and whispered into my ear. "Have a happy life, knowing that you caused so many deaths." Then I yelped as he thrust a hand into my back, hitting, the spine, and sending me into a complete downfall plunge. I heard a gunshot, and then heard an echoing holler of surprise. I couldn't concentrate. I was falling to fast.  
  
  
  
Batgirl saw it as she glided over on her grappling hook. Both Nightwing and Robin falling, she knew that Nightwing had a grappling hook, yet for some reason he was not using it. She let go of the hook and fell after the two, a hand in her belt over another grappling hook so when she caught Robin she could swing to safety. But something caught her eye; Nightwing had blood covering his right arm. She went faster, gaining more speed. There was almost nothing she could do to save both, unless she hurt herself in the process.  
  
"ROBIN!"  
  
I opened an eye and saw Batgirl stretching out an arm towards me, screaming at me to grab hold. I raised my two bonded, and felt the speed of my quick decline, wipe them up at great speed. Her gloved hand touched it and she held onto it, and then wrapped her arms around me. Her voice was soft, yet loud as she spoke. "We have to get Nightwing."  
  
I saw that it was impossible to do that, and I remained silent, knowing she knew too.  
  
We fell, and then I felt Batgirl reach down and pull out a grappling hook from my belt, and I held tight as best I could. "Robin, hold the grappling hook, and don't let go, even though it's going to hurt." With those words she let me go. The grappling hook shot off and attacked the buildings ledge, yanking me to a stopping fall. I gritted my teeth from the pain. I could not hold it in…"OWW!" It had hurt, especially with that wire cutting into my skin. I could no longer see the metal.  
  
I watched as she took out another grappling hook from her belt, and I knew it was her last one. I also knew there was no way to catch the speeding dropper a few feet ahead, about ready to hit the ground. Then I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, that flash of light, that sparking flare that you can miss if you don't look in just the right spot.  
  
I smiled, knowing what it was, or for better use of the language, who it was. He was almost as cool as I remembered him. The works, everyone in the universe admired this man who came out as fast as the speed of light, well almost everyone, I knew that Bruce looked down to Superman.  
  
The man of steel came below Nightwing, and reached out an arm, catching Nightwing, and then flying up towards Batgirl, catching her. He then went into an upward spiral, past me, and towards The Joker.  
  
  
  
The Joker smiled, and began to laugh as Superman landed in front of him, carrying the two he had attempted to kill.  
  
"SuperHAM! Glad to see you! How's it been?" The Joker shrieked. "You know how much I've been thinking about you for the past few months, ever since Lex ruined me."  
  
Superman let Batgirl and Nightwing go. "Joker, just don't speak." He grabbed him by his collar. "Got it?"  
  
"The only thing he has got is I and I alone, Superham! Let him go!" Harley screamed, jumping from behind the entrance. "Or I blow your brains. The gun in her hand was pointed for Superman.  
  
Superman shook his head, and walked towards Harley, dragging the Joker behind.  
  
Harley aimed, and blasted the gun, she gasped, seeing it did nothing.  
  
The Joker slapped his forehead. "You stupid!"  
  
"Hee-hee, I didn't mean-." She gulped as Superman came in front of her, casting the dreaded shadow across her way.  
  
  
  
I held tight, pulling hard on the grappling hook, waiting for some type of help. It was really hard to maneuver about when you have a metal band around your wrists that has cut to the bone. The wind caught up suddenly, and I braced myself. Then watched as the figure of Superman came in front of me.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
I smiled slightly. "That would be cool." I let go of the hook and gritted my teeth from the movement. The met the rush of wind that screamed its own defeat at me as we rushed upwards, towards where Nightwing and Batgirl stood, looking over the fallen Joker and Harley, who were tied up tightly. Harley seemed disappointed by their capture, but The Joker looked straight at me, his black beady eyes disappearing into my own.  
  
He began to sing a familiar tune, yet in a voice that seemed to carry with it a haunting edge with it. "Ring around the rosy… pockets full of posy… ashes, ashes…we all fall down."  
  
I tired to look away, and even caught sight of Nightwing, yet Nightwing was staring at The Joker, obviously confused by the mad man.  
  
"Ever hear of the Bubonic plague?"  
  
"You are sick." Nightwing growled toward the laughing figure, and then he spat on the ground as he held a fist to the wound in his arm where blood seeped from.  
  
The Joker giggled like a girl. "But I didn't make the song." He smiled at me. "I didn't even carry the plague! ASHES, ASHES, WE ALL FALL DOWN!"  
  
Batgirl looked at Superman, who stood in a slanted position. He seemed disgusted by the mad man, and showed it clearly that he wanted nothing to do with this man. He simply looked towards where the sun was starting to rise, and ignored the Joker.  
  
I wished I could do the same, yet I knew that was not possible. The Joker was my responsibility, along with Nightwing and Batgirl's. I looked to Batgirl, and she looked at me. Her face was grim and hard due to the lack of tolerance. Her eyes traced down to my wrists and she immediately softened.  
  
"Nightwing, you take care of The Joker, I'll get Robin loose." Batgirl ordered as she bent beside me and pulled out a small knife. "This is going to hurt."  
  
I braced myself as she dug the blade into my skin, working at the metal, which was worked deeply into the flesh. Blood came up, new and fresh, going over the two of us as her blade hit the wire. "I have it." She then snapped the wire and I gasped, due to the ruthless and cruel pain that smothered through my arms.  
  
Batgirl drew back the knife and pushed the blade into the handle, frowning at the blood, which covered it in an odd fashion sense. Then she brought out the wire that was buried deep in my skin. I grimaced and let out hard breaths of discomfort, and the short and hidden cries that rose from my throat. I watched her eyes become level with mine. "It's out." I took in a deep breath. The few words of praise and hope that seemed to bring out a well earned smile for her.  
  
The Joker laughed the whole time he was dragged away down the long flight of steel stairs by the wounded Nightwing. Batgirl, Superman, and I all followed.  
  
My hands were now properly bandaged, and my face cleansed from the blood, which had once covered it. The Joker and Harley were in the custody of James Gordon, and I no longer worried about murders taking place with The Joker with that man. Gordon was smart, quick, light tempered, and fun to be around. He also knew his business, and loved his work. He smiled towards us all, and even shook Superman's hand showing his own thanks.  
  
  
  
Clark smiled as he and Dick talked over the matter, Barbara stood at the sidelines, defending herself quite well from the conversation. I too stand at the sidelines, finding it to be comfortable being there. Dick and Clark seemed to carry a light enough conversation ranging from their own personal troubles, to Gotham's own troubles. I didn't understand it all, and didn't expect to. As far as I went, I was healed in the small areas. My cuts and bruises were disappearing due to the care of Alfred. I still wore the two scars of being captive around my wrists, where the metal wired had eaten into my flesh, sleeping against the bone. The Joker was in the Asylum, yet that was never good enough. He always managed to escape through his mind mastering, willful ways.  
  
My head turned slowly, at hearing the low roar of the car pulling up. I didn't smile, nor did I let out a frown. My face was a grim expression as I watched. Barbara, Dick, and Clark all did the same. We watched as it rolled into the drive, dust poured from the wheels as it made the low halt, which seemed to stand still with a silence of time. I didn't move as he exited, Alfred closing the door behind him. I had not a care about his actions.  
  
He stood tall, towering at his well-built stature, raising his height. He didn't smile, which was known to us all. The pattern he kept never moved or shook. He always had been a slave to routine, and I did not put any prejudice up against him for that. I too could work like he did, and without even recognizing myself at the time.  
  
Bruce looked us over, the small group, which stood in front of his house in silence. He raised a hand, and brought it through his jet-black hair, then gave a half smile. He had not wanted Clark to be here, and hoped that he could control his temper. He strolled up the us, and smiled a phony smile once more, trying his best to drag us towards his trap, trying to get us to think he was actual having a new emotion. Yet his attempt was futile.  
  
Clark out stretched an arm, smiling a well-mastered smile. He gave a simple nod of the head in welcome. "Bruce."  
  
"Clark." Bruce growled, reaching out his own hand accepting the small gift of friendship, if you might call it that.  
  
"I was hoping I might be able to see you before I left, and I guess I do. I presume you had a good trip?" Clark pressed, trying to dig himself a little burrow under Bruce's feet.  
  
Bruce nodded. "I had a time, thank you."  
  
The two stood in an awkward silence, and seemed to be reading the others mind.  
  
"So, you wanted to talk with me about something?" Bruce ventured he was not in the mood to negotiate, or talk for that matter, but endured the man for the time being.  
  
"Nothing of grave importance Bruce, just wanted to have a small word, nothing much." Clark explained with a nodded.  
  
Bruce eyed the man, remaining in his well-born silence.  
  
"So, then I had better be going. It was nice to see you again." Clark managed, feeling terribly uncomfortable, obviously. He turned and gave a wave. "Till the next time."  
  
All the few of us could do was nod, acting more like the man whom we tried not to be like. Silence had never been a close friend, yet it seemed to greet us all a whole lot more often.  
  
Clark took our silence and left with it, bring it back to his city, where he might dispose of it. No more was said.  
  
  
  
It is now 3:00 A.M and I am standing in front of my open window, allowing the fresh, warm, and calm spring breeze come through to me. It seems more and more relaxing by the moment as I stand and wait for dawn to come. All fears seem to be pushed aside for the moment and not one unpleasant nightmare stands lingering at my side, whispering defeat and horror. Behind me my bed is unmade, messy due to sleep, and I turn to it. Then slowly approach it. I slip in and settle beneath those warm and comforting sheets that seem to warp their arms around you as you begin your night's journey.  
  
I was just glad that I could continue another night, unlike the so many Joker has slain without a though. I buried my face in the pillow, and said a silent prayer for all those who had died from his hands. Their souls were lost, but for the time, I was not.  
  
  
  
(Ok, that's it, now it's time for some tears and smiles! Thanks to Val, my editor, sobs, I couldn't have done it without you! Fred, if you are reading this, sighs and smiles slightly, DON'T TELL ANYONE AT SCHOOL ABOUT ME BEING BATTHING OR I HURT YOU! MICHAEL TOO FOR THAT MATTER, I knew I should have never shared my secret about my side occupation with you during The Spanish lesson. Dude, it got me into trouble, smiles. (Eli, Malakii, and I don't hate Jordan, The Pegged Legged Pirate, Punk Jon, The Cardinals, Matt who I do not feel sorry for because he is mean, the committee of San-fur-mean, and all you others!)  
  
Mr. Jansen, where is that teacher anyway? A moment of silence for him, he started me up then dropped me frown with writing. I couldn't thank him, he was a cool teacher cause he liked Michael W. Smith and Steven Curtis Chapman, and, coughs, anyway…)  
  
To all who read this story, if you like or not, smiles, I don't know, but I love writing, and even if I completely stink at it… sorry! I am new at this and well, am teaching myself along with help from all my editors. Anyway, THANKS!  
  
Big thank you to Marsh yogurt, which you can find at your local Marsh store. Try it frozen; stick it in your fridge for around 4 hours then eat it, yummmm, and its soooo good. There is a reason for thanking it. It helped my get through reading the letter from ToonZone, who, take a bow, accepted my story! Also to Carmen Wayne, smiles she also has accepted this story(… thanks you all! 


End file.
